


用想的可以吗？

by perixcyn



Series: 七宗罪 [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perixcyn/pseuds/perixcyn
Summary: （番外篇）懒惰
Relationships: seulrene - Relationship
Series: 七宗罪 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572130
Kudos: 7





	用想的可以吗？

**Author's Note:**

> *互攻  
> *半现实向设定，OOC就OOC，不讲道理

那两个赤身裸体的女人各自在脖子上套了一只举着手机的小恐龙支架，很泾渭分明，一人占据半张床，开始是后脑勺对着后脑勺，后来是四仰八叉地躺着，一整个下午都非常安静，不知道是睡是醒。  
床单皱皱巴巴，被褥也乱七八糟地堆成一团。床头有一只脑袋着地的毛绒小熊，床尾有一只快耷拉着耳朵掉下床去的星黛露。  
太阳落山的时候，裴柱现终于抬起胳膊，把识读芯片贴上太阳穴。  
她闭着眼给康涩琪发消息。  
B：吃什么？  
康涩琪没有回复，可能是还在睡着，也可能是懒得回复。裴柱现也懒得等她，随便打开一个播放器，在首页找了一部电影。过了一会儿，才收到康涩琪的消息。  
K：我想吃海鲜拉面  
B：可以  
B：定外卖  
K：……  
B：……  
K：那不吃了  
交流结束了，于是今天的食物依旧是两瓶营养补充剂，但谁去拿成了新的问题。她们没有骨头似的背着床，若非必要，手指都懒得动，更别提翻个身来面对面交流。  
这一切都可以用识读芯片解决。  
但吃饭不可以。  
又过了一会儿，裴柱现关掉那部拍得稀烂的粉丝电影。  
B：我太累了  
康涩琪那边没有回信，紧接着床垫轻微地震了一下。裴柱现睁开半阖着的眼皮，看见旁边躺着的人下半身紧紧贴在床上，直起上身，做了个仰卧起坐，伸手去够壁柜上放着的一溜玻璃瓶。  
她又躺下了，把一瓶营养补充剂放在姐姐光溜溜的手臂跟前。  
裴柱现动了动手指，抓起玻璃瓶叼在嘴里，重新半闭上眼。  
K：好累  
B：想吃炒年糕  
K：定外卖  
B：……  
B：那不吃了  
第二场无声的交流也结束了。

大概过了很久，裴柱现听见背后传来一小阵窸窸窣窣的噪声，那噪声不是耳机里的，因为屏幕上正在播放卓别林的默剧。她拿脑袋在枕头上蹭了蹭，又蹭了蹭，蹭掉一只耳机，背对着康涩琪竖起耳朵。  
K：姐姐  
床又抖了抖，康涩琪抓起一个最近处的被子角，夹进腿中间。  
K：想做  
她夹着被子很小幅度地拱了拱腰，然后停下来。  
裴柱现艰难地把自己翻了个面，像一只树懒，一边前进一边休息。又过了很久，久到康涩琪再次攒满气力值，小狗一样小幅度地蹭了蹭被子。  
B：你可以自己动吗？  
她很缓慢地伸出一只指甲修剪得很干净的手，小恐龙跟着她翻过身，卓别林就在头顶上以那种滑稽可笑的姿势走路。裴柱现叹了口气，伸出另外一只光溜溜的胳膊，从床头柜里扒出一只很小的硅胶胡萝卜。  
B：用小萝卜会方便点  
康涩琪也叹了口气。  
K：好累，我没力气了  
K：用想的可以吗  
裴柱现放开小萝卜，那个硅胶玩具掉在床单上，“卟”一声。  
B：行

康涩琪在意识流做爱这方面非常上道，她背对着姐姐夹住被子角，熟练得毫不羞耻，像个轻车熟路的骗炮行家，丝毫没有第一次要收敛一点的觉悟。  
裴柱现仰躺着，关掉卓别林，相当配合地被识读芯片拖进康涩琪脑内的虚拟空间。那儿黑乎乎的，是个密闭的地方，始作俑者蹲在挂着她内衣裤的角落，递来一套白绒绒的布料和一对兔耳朵。  
——这是她们家的衣柜。  
K：姐姐，可以说荤话吗？  
B：说什么？  
康涩琪抬起她的胳膊，给她穿好那两片松松垮垮只能遮住乳晕的文胸，盯着她看了一会儿。  
K：想操你  
然后随手把只有一根细得完全遮不住什么的带子的内裤扔在一边。  
这两个人仍然四仰八叉地躺在床上，意识却十分活跃地藏在隔壁的衣柜里对彼此上下其手，贴在太阳穴上的识读芯片都开始微微发烫。  
康涩琪又夹了夹腿。  
裴柱现躺在衣柜里那块岌岌可危的木板上，以一个蜷缩的姿势，双腿被架上康涩琪的肩。能供活动的空间实在太狭小，后者整个上半身压在她身上，掐着她的腰吻下来。  
这个吻比她本人要热情得多，虽然是假的，裴柱现一边仰着脖子舔她的下颌，一边想，如果颅内高潮能满足生理需求的话，这样也挺好。  
她们在黑乎乎的衣柜里闭着眼接吻，康涩琪太黏糊了，唇舌没完没了地揪着她不放，不知道什么时候被戴上兔子耳朵的姐姐被亲得有点儿懵，还有点儿恼羞成怒，踢了她一脚。  
这一脚的后坐力很大，裴柱现感觉身后的木板“哐”一声撞上了自己的脑门。  
她们静止了一会儿。  
B：……不疼诶  
康涩琪从她身上爬起来，挠了挠后脑勺，突然伸出手，隔着胸前可怜兮兮的兔子毛揉了揉她的乳尖。  
裴柱现眨了眨眼。  
K：有感觉吗？  
B：看着的话会有  
康涩琪从衣柜的角落里翻出一盒指套，用嘴撕开一只，目光漆在裴柱现身上，时不时伸手揪一下她已经从白色绒毛里露出来的奶尖。衣柜里没有光源，只有两双眼睛格外亮，她看见裴柱现盯着自己的手指看，挑了挑眉，故意抬起手腕色情地擦过她的肉缝，在她抬起来的屁股上拍了一下。  
K：你要看着是吗？  
B：……嗯  
K：屁股翘起来，姐姐  
裴柱现把自己弯折出一个柔软的弧度，脖子底下垫着康涩琪的灰色卫衣，抱起两条腿。这下她的腿心正对着康涩琪的下巴，从她的角度，能看见那人垂下眼伸出舌尖，抵上她的阴核。  
她咬着下唇，被这样毫无保留的视觉刺激得有些脸红，吭吭唧唧地哼了几声。  
康涩琪捏住她的花瓣磨蹭，用舌尖去勾弄颤巍巍冒出来的小花珠，那只戴着指套的手指垂直着一点点插进去。  
B：啊……停一下停一下  
K：怎么了？  
裴柱现的脸很红，身下的床单已经湿了一小块，意识还困在衣柜里，看着裹着硅胶薄膜的手指被自己的穴道一点点吞没。康涩琪抽出一半指节，碾着她的软肉时轻时重地揉了几下，又送进整根手指，用掌心慢悠悠地磨蹭她的阴户，蹭了一手亮晶晶的水痕。  
K：姐姐水好多  
B：不要说！  
K：嘘，我在干你呢  
康涩琪的手指突然往深处送，很凶很重地插了几下，在肉穴里勾着内壁打圈，她的手臂在阴暗的光线里崩出两条不显眼的青筋，但足够暧昧和色情。裴柱现盯着她专注的神情和动作看，眼眶一酸，手肘就撞在衣柜的木板上。  
K：姐姐要到了吗？  
她低下头，长发散在裴柱现的臀肉上，舌头又快又重地舔过她的腿心。裴柱现盯着她头顶的发旋儿看，呜咽了几声，两条腿软绵绵地缠上她光裸的背。  
B：我湿了

躺在床上的裴柱现一边深呼吸，一边往康涩琪那边翻了个身，躲开屁股底下洇湿的那块水渍。康涩琪依旧背对着她，夹在两条腿正中央的被子颜色有些深，可能也已经脏了。  
她被拖进裴柱现的空间，有一股还没完全散去的胡椒味——这次是她们家的厨房，她穿着拍画报的那身衣服坐在流理台上，那双匡威被一身家居服拿着小萝卜的姐姐光脚踩着。  
B：早就想这样了  
裴柱现捏住黑色的上衣下摆掀掉她的衣服，在锁骨上嘬了一口。  
康涩琪捂住脸。  
娇小的姐姐强硬地挤进她双腿之间，推高她的内衣，又在乳尖上嘬了一口，两瓣软绵绵的嘴唇夹着它向外扯。  
B：涩琪的“老婆”们肯定想不到她拍完画报还要穿着这身衣服挨操呢  
裴柱现捏了捏她湿漉漉翘耸耸的乳肉，推动手里小萝卜的开关，硅胶玩具“嗡嗡”地震动起来，在康涩琪的乳晕周围打圈。康涩琪低下头，看着自己胸前的两团软肉不住地颤抖，姐姐抓着小萝卜沿着曲线向下滑，时不时凑上来含住她渴望被照顾的奶尖。  
她抿着唇发出幼兽一样的呜咽，把自己往裴柱现嘴里送。  
K：想要，姐姐  
K：湿了  
康涩琪的求爱讯号向来如此直白，她夹着被子，又像小狗一样拱了拱，从腿心泄出一团爱液。太阳穴上贴着的识读芯片已经持续发热将近一个小时，烧得她眉尾眼梢都有点红，像动情时候的艳色。  
裴柱现脱掉康涩琪的长裤，把嗡嗡震动着的小萝卜贴在她腿心。她开始难以控制地发抖着向后退，但姐姐揽住了她的腰，她挣扎着，挣扎着，反而使硅胶玩具贴得越紧。  
B：湿透了呢  
她随手丢开助兴的小玩具，在康涩琪面前跪下来，一口热气喷在她隔着一层布料的阴户上，抬起眼。  
B：要看着我哦  
裴柱现伸出舌尖，隔着内裤舔她柔腻的花瓣，但这让两个人都不怎么尽兴，于是康涩琪抬高屁股，扭了扭腰。  
K：脱掉吧  
B：自己脱  
康涩琪剥掉最后一层蔽体的衣物，腿心被姐姐的手捂住，花瓣被慢慢地撑开，她低下头，看着裴柱现另一只手捏着剧烈震动的萝卜状硅胶玩具，在门户大开的肉缝里滑行，猛地喘一口气。  
B：要看着哦  
小萝卜被按在正颤巍巍突起来的阴核上，裴柱现并起两指，缓缓插进抽缩着淌出水泽的穴口。  
康涩琪盯着自己的下身，两瓣花瓣被小萝卜撑开，跟着它震动的频率可怜兮兮地发抖，姐姐的手腕起伏着，带着那两只碾着软肉磨蹭的手指，把她捣得直向后躲。她张了张嘴，发出一连串不明所以的或高或低的呻吟，花户上逐渐糊满黏糊糊的半透明的白沫。  
K：要到了——  
裴柱现抽出手指，把小萝卜送进康涩琪还在抽缩的肉穴中。  
B：涩琪水好多  
B：说荤话会孽力回馈哦

天已经黑下来了，那两个女人依旧赤身裸体、四仰八叉地躺在床上。康涩琪夹在腿中间的那块被子湿了一大半，她睁开眼，精疲力竭地蹬开它，用尽全身力气向裴柱现那边翻身。  
她的姐姐枕着小恐龙，闭着眼。  
B：我好累啊  
K：我也是  
她们入睡前最后的动作是抬起手摘掉正在降温的识读芯片，不约而同地打了个哈欠。


End file.
